


We accept the fight

by ishvaria



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene ep. 6x04</p>
            </blockquote>





	We accept the fight

***  
Ут­ро ве­чера муд­ре­нее… На­вер­ное Джес­си­ка пра­ва и мне не сто­ит сей­час по­роть го­ряч­ку, по­тому что я и так знаю – чем имен­но за­кон­чится этот наш раз­го­вор… Мне нуж­но най­ти пра­виль­ные сло­ва, что­бы ты сог­ла­сил­ся. Рей очень вов­ре­мя поз­на­комил ме­ня с этим ба­ром – са­мое то, что­бы ско­ротать вре­мя и моз­га­ми рас­ки­нуть, по­тому что – спать я все рав­но не мо­гу. Вис­ки при­выч­но об­жи­га­ет гор­ло – я не смо­гу прос­то уго­ворить те­бя, пос­леднее вре­мя все мои пред­ло­жения ты вос­при­нима­ешь в шты­ки и дей­ству­ешь стро­го на­обо­рот, из ос­ли­ного уп­рямс­тва, не ина­че! А зна­чит – ну­жен ход, что­бы ты сог­ла­сил­ся сам.  
  
 _Все вок­руг ис­крен­не ве­рят, что я уто­нул в чувс­тве ви­ны, не за­бывая на­поми­нать мне об этом при каж­дом удоб­ном слу­чае – да­же Джес­си­ка… Да, Гал­ло по­садил я и да, я те­бя на­нял, но черт по­бери – мы оба бы­ли в том но­мере оте­ля! И сдел­ку ты под­пи­сал по собс­твен­ной ини­ци­ати­ве – вот по­чему сей­час мне нуж­но, что­бы ты – ме­ня ус­лы­шал!_  
  
\- Мис­тер Спек­тер, - Рей сто­ит ря­дом, - так и ду­мал, что най­ду вас здесь. Уже све­та­ет, мо­жет быть по­едем? Бу­дем там до зав­тра­ка, но подъ­ем у них у шесть…  
\- Спа­сибо, Рей, - мед­ленно ки­ваю я, ос­тавляя пус­той бо­кал на сто­ле, - ска­жи, ес­ли бы те­бе пред­ло­жили сде­лать то, че­му про­тивит­ся вся твоя сущ­ность, в об­мен на…  
\- … сво­боду, мис­тер Спек­тер? – улав­ли­ва­ет мой шо­фер не­выс­ка­зан­ное, - Он сог­ла­сит­ся, - ки­ва­ет он, ло­вя мой обес­по­ко­ен­ный взгляд в зер­ка­ле, - мо­жет, не сра­зу… но – жизнь по эту сто­рону ре­шет­ки име­ет нем­но­го дру­гие при­ори­теты.  
\- Ты там у се­бя в Ин­дии на фи­лосо­фа учил­ся, что ли… - вор­чу я, тем не ме­нее внут­ренне сог­ла­ша­ясь с ним. Он прав, я при­хожу к те­бе от­сю­да, с этой сто­роны, и всег­да мо­гу вер­нуть­ся, в от­ли­чии от те­бя… - Спа­сибо, Рей, ты очень мне по­мог!  
\- Рад ока­зать­ся по­лез­ным вам обо­им, мис­тер Спек­тер, - улы­ба­ет­ся он, ища мес­то на пар­ковке, - на­де­юсь, вы его уго­вори­те.  
\- Я – то­же, Рей…  
  
 _Как же, уго­воришь те­бя, иди­от кон­ченный! Кэ­хилл и так де­ла­ет нам ог­ромное одол­же­ние, во­об­ще раз­го­вари­вая со мной о те­бе! По сво­им дол­гам я рас­пла­чусь по­том, ког­да на­до мной пе­рес­та­нет ви­сеть, как Да­мок­лов меч, твоя ду­рац­кая сдел­ка и то, что ты – в тюрь­ме, где дос­ту­чать­ся до те­бя нет ни­какой воз­можнос­ти_.  
  
Ма­шина плав­но тро­га­ет­ся с мес­та, внут­ри все еще что-то дро­жит, слов­но на­тяну­тая стру­на, ког­да ты на­конец по­да­ешь приз­на­ки жиз­ни – прос­нулся Сон­ный кра­савец!  
\- С про­буж­де­ни­ем! – ста­ра­юсь го­ворить, как обыч­но, да и ка­жет­ся – что та­кого, мы по ми­лос­ти Гал­ло ви­дим­ся чуть ли не каж­дый день… И тем не ме­нее – ты здесь, на зад­нем си­денье мо­ей ма­шины… Прав­да, силь­но не при па­раде, так что на ум при­ходят вся­кие глу­пос­ти из на­шего об­ще­го прош­ло­го…   
\- Ты что – ус­тро­ил мне по­бег? – у те­бя пло­хо вы­ходит скры­вать то, что ты чувс­тву­ешь, за воз­му­щени­ем, у нас обо­их ду­рац­кая улыб­ка так и но­ровит вы­лез­ти… _Де­лать не­чего – я за­кажу вер­то­лет, встре­тим­ся на кры­ше…_  
\- Это не по­бег, - не­хотя объ­яс­няю я, - прос­то те­бе нуж­но еще раз уви­деть то, от че­го ты от­ка­зыва­ешь­ся на бли­жай­шие два го­да… по собс­твен­ной ду­рос­ти, за­меть!  
\- Хар­ви!   
\- Не сто­ит, Майк! – мы уже подъ­ез­жа­ем к ва­шей с Рей­чел квар­ти­ре, а мне еще так мно­го нуж­но ус­петь, - Ты все ска­зал еще ут­ром, сей­час – прос­то по­думай, сто­ит ли оно то­го…   
\- Ты сам учил ме­ня – ло­яль­нос­ти! И те­перь про­сишь пре­дать!  
\- На­до ду­мать, преж­де чем соб­лю­дать вер­ность ко­му бы то ни бы­ло! – я сно­ва за­вожусь, - ты зна­ешь сво­его со­седа без го­ду не­деля, ты да­же не в кур­се - за что он си­дит!  
\- Я уже спро­сил у Гал­ло – за что, - бур­чит Мел­кий, зак­ры­ваю гла­за, мед­ленно вы­дыхая…  
\- Да, и ты не дашь мне об этом за­быть… И об этом те­бе то­же сто­ит по­думать, ког­да у те­бя вы­дас­тся сво­бод­ная ми­нут­ка там – на­вер­ху… Я бу­ду ждать здесь. Ты слы­шишь ме­ня, Майк?  
  
  
***  
Да… да, Хар­ви, я те­бя прек­расно слы­шу… я слы­шу толь­ко те­бя, ког­да за­сыпаю в ка­мере, и ког­да ста­ра­юсь иг­но­риро­вать взгля­ды Гал­ло в мою сто­рону – пос­то­ян­ные, пол­ные уг­роз и жес­то­кос­ти… Я слы­шу те­бя да­же го­воря с Ке­вином – ты пос­то­ян­но при­сутс­тву­ешь ря­дом со мной, вне за­виси­мос­ти – где я и чем за­нят…  
  
 _Поп­ло­хело как-то не­объ­яс­ни­мо рез­ко и вдруг и шаль­ная мысль об от­равле­нии мель­кну­ла фо­ном, по­ка Ке­вин пы­та­ет­ся док­ри­чать­ся до ох­ра­ны. А боль­ше все­го ме­ня за­нима­ет то, что ты так и не уз­на­ешь – от­че­го я умер… Глу­по? Не­сом­ненно… но – вы­зови­те Хар­ви – при­выч­но сры­ва­ет­ся с оне­мев­ших губ, как буд­то твой при­ход мо­жет спас­ти мне жизнь…  
Про­буж­де­ние – не из при­ят­ных и пер­вые ми­нуты мне ка­жет­ся, что я все еще сплю… Рей за ру­лем и ты – ря­дом… та­кого, ра­зуме­ет­ся, не мо­жет быть и это пос­ледс­твия от­равле­ния…  
\- Это бы­ли мы с Кэ­хил­лом, на­чаль­ник и тю­рем­ный врач – толь­ко они в кур­се про­ис­хо­дяще­го… - ты так де­ловит и соб­ран, как в мои пер­вые дни, ког­да я ло­вил каж­дый твой взгляд на ле­ту и ра­довал­ся, ес­ли это бы­ло одоб­ре­ние… Сей­час… мы – близ­кие лю­ди и нам нет нуж­ды что-то друг от дру­га скры­вать… Но Рей­чел…   
\- За­чем ты вме­шива­ешь ее, Хар­ви?  
\- Вме­шал, как ты мет­ко под­ме­тил, мой до­рогой зек, ее ты и очень дав­но! – ты от­во­рачи­ва­ешь­ся к ок­ну, - а сей­час ты со­бира­ешь­ся пов­то­рить фо­кус со свадь­бой и про­катить ее еще раз?   
\- Ты не по­нима­ешь!  
\- Как раз я – по­нимаю! – поч­ти по­теряв тер­пе­ние, ог­ры­за­ешь­ся ты, - те­бе удо­воль­ствие дос­тавля­ет изоб­ра­жать из се­бя му­чени­ка, стра­да­юще­го за гре­хи мно­гих? Тог­да будь добр – стра­дай мол­ча!   
\- Что мне ска­зать ей? – уг­рю­мо спра­шиваю я, с сод­ро­гани­ем гля­дя на зна­комые ок­на, - По­чему я здесь…  
\- Ска­жи прав­ду… я бы так и сде­лал…- по­жима­ешь ты пле­чами, гля­дя на ме­ня, и про­дол­жа­ешь, - но мо­жешь и слить ей дру­гую вер­сию… она сей­час по­верит че­му угод­но. Бу­ду ждать те­бя здесь…_  
  
В тюрь­ме очень быс­тро учишь­ся спать – не за­сыпая… вот и сей­час она ду­ма­ет, что я от­ру­бил­ся и не хо­чет тре­вожить мой сон. Я не знаю, рас­ска­зывать ли ей все как есть, но то – что ты сто­ишь вни­зу, под дож­дем, и ждешь…   
  
_Я ус­лы­шал те­бя, Хар­ви… пусть и с не­боль­шим опоз­да­ни­ем – но ты же прос­тишь ме­ня за это, как всег­да… Я при­му сдел­ку Кэ­хил­ла и сде­лаю все, что от ме­ня пот­ре­бу­ют, не ра­ди Рей­чел и на­шего ве­ро­ят­но­го сов­мес­тно­го бу­дуще­го, не ра­ди се­бя и то­го, что ждет впе­реди… Я сде­лаю это – ра­ди те­бя._  
  
Под­пи­сывая приз­на­ние, я при­нял ре­шение за нас дво­их. До­гова­рива­ясь с Кэ­хил­лом ты сде­лал то же са­мое – за нас обо­их… Так что – _Мы при­нима­ем бой…_


End file.
